Harry Potter and the War of the Rings (Revisited)
by Nestrik
Summary: ~****FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry Potter gets sucked through a painting into a world at war
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
A Strange Painting  
  
It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and we join him in the middle of Divination. He was currently leaning slightly forward, almost asleep, with Ron in a similar position by his side. Divination seemed to never end. Perfume wafted through the air, making both of them groggy and cranky. Neither of them wanted to get out of class and listen to Hermione listen to how they got no homework from Professor Vector.  
  
Professor Trelawney finished up a lecture on seeing into past times and worlds with crystal balls, and the class quickly filed down the silvery- liquid ladder, glad to be free of the stuffy room. Harry and Ron were on their way down a new staircase (one the stairs decided to make) when they noticed an odd painting. It was of nine black horses, well-toned with the muscles in their legs rippling, and nine black riders, clothed in black robes billowing out behind them. One had a crown on its head. They were charging their horses towards a large group of valiant looking men on horseback and on foot. Many of the infantry men swords were drawn. The men on horseback simply stared ahead into the gloomy riders coming forwards. Under the picture a caption said 'The Riders of Rohan- and the Nazgûl."  
  
"Weird," Harry said.  
  
"I know- it looks like it was a wicked fight," said Ron. "I'd bet Hermione would know all about this. It must have been some sort of war or something. Who the hell are the Riders of Rohan," Ron stumbled over the word, "and the Nazagool?"  
  
***  
  
But when they told Hermione of the painting, she said that she knew nothing of any such events. She did, however, notice something queer about the painting.  
  
"Look at that!" she said, and pointed to leader of the Riders of Rohan.  
  
There was a dark, purple-black mass swirling in front of him. Hermione reached out a finger to touch it, and was sucked into the painting- but Harry and Ron could not see her.  
  
"Hermione!" they cried, and jumped into the painting after her. Harry and Ron sped through light, world, and time. Harry lifted his arms in front of his face, fearing where he would land. 


	2. Minas Tirith

1 Chapter Two  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves standing at a great golden gate that led into a city. Men walking and soldiers on horseback thundered throughout the stony streets. There were also several other curious looking beings that neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione could name. The three friends stepped into the throng and allowed them to be directed into the city. When they reached an opening to their side, they stepped out and collided with a ten-year-old-boy holding a slingshot and a strange little man hardly four feet tall with brown, messy curly hair. His feet were bare, showing an astonishing amount of foot hair.  
  
"Hullo!" the boy said. "What brings you to Minas Tirith? Ah," he said, answering his own question. "You've come to help with the war, aye? Well that's good for you lads, but the maiden," he said, eying Hermione doubtfully, "I'm not sure it was smart to bring her."  
  
Hermione glared at the boy and fingered her wand.  
  
"Who are you? And what," asked Ron, "are YOU?"  
  
"I am Bergil, son of Beregond, who is in the Third Company of those in service to the Lord of the realm of Gondor, Lord Denethor," said the boy.  
  
Harry briefly wondered if what Bergil had just spoken was English.  
  
"And I," said the short man, "am Peregrin Took. Call me Pippin. I'm a hobbit."  
  
"A what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A hobbit."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A Halfling."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We live in the Shire. You don't know of the Halflings that you sing of in your own songs?"  
  
"I don't even know what hobbits are."  
  
Pippin sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Hermione looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Minas Tirith," Bergil said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Well, what's going on then?" asked Harry.  
  
All was silent, and then Bergil and Pippin were rolling on the ground in a fit of tears and laughter.  
  
"You'd better come with me," said Bergil, while helping Pippin to his still shaky legs. 


	3. The Ring

1 Chapter Three  
  
The Ring  
  
"I can see that you are not from there parts," said Bergil, once inside a cool, large, airy room with a glass domed ceiling and a white marble floor. Ivy trailed out of their gilded pots and up to brick walls. "You do not know anything?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, then," said Pippin. "Sauron, the Lord of the  
  
Rings-!"  
  
"Whose Sauron?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's evil and wants to conquer the world."  
  
Harry wondered, which world? Ours, or theirs?  
  
"Oh," said Ron.  
  
"Anyway, in the middle of his kingdom, Sauron forged a ring. A great ring. It gave him limitless powers. If he had that ring, he would have enslaved the world a long time ago. But he lost it in a fight. A man named Isildur cut off his hand and took it. Then Isildur lost it, and it changed hands until it came to another hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo put the ring on and found it had the power of invisibility. He used it to escape from goblins, and a worse creature besides, one that haunts the deep underground lakes and speaks in a horrid voice"  
  
"Gollum," Pippen whispered fearfully.  
  
" Now, when one possesses the Ring, one gets attached to it. They become greedy for it. This is what happened to Bilbo, when his wizard friend Gandalf (some call him Mithrandir, I think you call him Dimpledub or Dumblebug or Dumbledor or something like that) found out the true evil powers of the ring. Then the Ring went to his nephew, Frodo. Frodo's job was to take the ring to Sauron's kingdom and destroy it. This war is basically good against evil, you see? Frodo still must have the Ring, 'cause we're not dead yet. Frodo has obviously still not reached Mount Doom, and Sauron's forces gather on the borders." Bergil finished and took a deep breath. He usually didn't speak that much in one paragraph.  
  
"Wow," said Hermione, wanting to catch her breath. "Now let's think of a way-."  
  
"We can help." Harry and Ron said. The idea of good vs. evil was an exciting thought for them to quietly contain within themselves. 


	4. Aragorn

1 Chapter Five  
  
Aragorn  
  
Pippin looked out the window at the dusty streets of Minas Tirith. He missed Merry and Frodo, and Sam. He wondered where they were, but worried for Frodo and Sam, because they were in Mordor.  
  
Bergil took Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside to take them on a tour of the city. They saw the stables, where Gandalf/Mithrandir/Dumbledor's horse, Shadowfax, was stabled. Then from the front gate a horn sounded.  
  
They rushed towards the gate to see what was going on, and beheld a strange sight.  
  
A man rode in front, his hair matted and dirty, his eyes grim. Behind him rode two people on one horse: a dwarf and an elf. More followed them.  
  
The man dismounted and was greeted. Bergil ran up to him.  
  
"Aragorn!" he cried. "You'd be Isildur's son? Where's the broken sword? I've heard so much about it."  
  
Aragorn smiled weakly and drew a sword out of his hilt. I shone in the sun.  
  
"Wow," Bergil said. "The Broken Blade!"  
  
The dwarf dismounted his horse. "I'd be Gimli, son of Gloīn," he said.  
  
The elf dismounted next.  
  
"I am Legolas, of the Elves of Mirkwood," he said.  
  
Aragorn spoke again. "I think Theoden of Rohan is here already? He brought as many riders as he could. I see that not many regions supplied you with men, but why not? They have nothing to defend."  
  
Aragorn looked towards Mordor, the black shadow in the East.  
  
"War comes," he said. "Before the next full moon."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Harry, Ron, and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N- I'm in the process of reading the last book in the trilogy, and I'll post more accurate chapters as I finish. I'm only on Chapter 3. 


	5. The Battle of Minas Tirith

1 Chapter Six  
  
2 The Battle of Minas Tirith  
  
Aragorn's chilled prophecy came true early the next day.  
  
Orcs began to pour out into the fields surrounding the city. The ground crawled with them. They looked like ants swarming about their hill. Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Ok," he said to calm himself down. "All it is is a battle inside a painting. Dumbledore is here. Aragorn is here. And Pippin and Legolas and Bergil and Gimli and the Riders of Rohan and Ron and Hermione. What can go wrong?"  
  
The orcs began to ram the golden gate leading into the outermost part of the city.  
  
Harry made a face. "That."  
  
"Come on, children," said Dumbledore. He mounted his horse, Shadowfax, and rode into the dust surrounding the gate.  
  
The three stepped forward, wands ready. They followed Dumbledore halfway to the gate, but then had to stop in fear. They, unlike the elves, had fear and were mortal. Cedric Diggory's death had proven that for all three of them in their fourth year. Chills ran up Hermione's spine as she remembered the black curtains hanging above the tables. Ron's hands shook.  
  
The gate burst open.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Ron kept his eyes wide open and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at an orc and shouted, "Windius!" Flames shot out of her wand and the orc caught on fire. It fell to the ground and rolled about on the grass. The grass lit on fire, and the great burning of the city began.  
  
"Damn," she whispered, and rushed over to try to douse the flames.  
  
"Nice, Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"I wish I had a spell to summon spiders," Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
Right then, a huge orc leaped out at Ron. Panicked, and not thinking correctly, he pointed his wand and shouted the first words that he thought of, much like the time in his first year when the mountain troll had trapped Hermione in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Avada Leviosa Crucio!"  
  
A bolt of light flashed from the wand. It hit the wall, and a huge hole was blown into the otherwise unbreakable wall.  
  
Ron blushed. "Oops."  
  
"Nice, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the wall and shouted, "Reparo!"  
  
But it didn't hit the wall. It hit an orc's broken body that was leaning against the wall near the hole. Its injuries healed by Hermione's spell, the orc began fighting more furiously than ever.  
  
Harry stood there, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore galloped up to him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with that bravery he had always felt when confronted with a situation. "No," he said. "I feel like I have to fight for some reason. Like I have to avenge somebody."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He didn't want to tell this to Harry yet.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's about Sauron."  
  
"What about him."  
  
"He goes by another name in … our world."  
  
Harry stopped. He felt suddenly numb.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, Harry, Voldemort. So you ARE fighting to avenge something, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Quite right. Now, Harry, there is one more thing I should tell you. As my pupil, I must tell you this. This isn't about Voldemort by himself, or a past vision of Voldemort, or a serpent that can kill humans with one look. Its about armies, and death. Look around you! The ground is littered with soldiers. Can you stand this?" Dumbledore's eyes burned with blue fire.  
  
Harry swallowed, trying to think of the correct answer. 


	6. Returning Home

Chapter Seven  
  
Returning Home  
  
The battle was over and won. The orcs of Mordor were scattered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in Minas Tirith. Dumbledore stood with then. They watched the men picking up the dead corpses of their comrades in respect. Many had died, but Sauron would be defeated, as soon as Frodo the Ring Bearer destroyed the One Ring.  
  
The four wizards were silent and awed.  
  
`We fought a battle and won,' thought Harry.  
  
`I blew a hole in the wall. Smart move, dumba....,' thought Ron.  
  
`I wonder how many wizards are in Minas Tirith,' thought Hermione. `Maybe I can pick up some spells from them.'  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "I think it is time for us to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"But can't we stay here, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," said Dumbledore firmly. "We must go back to our own place, our own time, our own Earth. We do not belong here. I have finished my task in middle-earth. We must go."  
  
"What will happen to the painting we came through?" asked Harry."  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood before Aragorn, his great-great-great-great-great uncle. He thought he saw a resemblance to Sirius to Sirius in Aragorn's dark, imprisoned eyes.  
  
"Goodbye," said Harry.  
  
Behind Aragorn there was suddenly a burst of fire.  
  
"The One Ring is destroyed," said Dumbledore. "We must leave."  
  
The four wizards faced the painting.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and then was whisked forwards through space and time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night in the Gryffindor common room, Neville walked up to Harry. "Do anything interesting today?" he asked Harry.  
  
"You better believe it," said Harry.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- I'd like to dedicate this story to my buds Cassie (clarinet cassie), Amber (Amblonde) Alex (Xela Lupe) Rachel (Raschelle Lily) as well as Kristen, Kelly, and Christine.  
  
P.S. I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (finally) 


End file.
